pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage Valerian Smith
Sage Valerian Smith is a character in Pokemon Trainer Academy. The Second oldest of 8 children and the oldest brother of Rosalyn Rebecca Smith. He tormented his younger siblings like most big brothers and recieved his first Pokemon his Lilligant from his father when he was ten, since their father didn't allow the girls to have Pokemon. Sage moved out when he was 18 and moved to Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh Region where he took over the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop'''. '''This is were he met his future wife Violet. Now he is married with a five year old daughter named Jasmine. The flower shop wasn't doing as well so Sage left his family to teach at the Trianer School. Personality: Sage is a very joking and kidding kind of guy. He can be very nice to people that aren't related to him. He loves practical jokes above everything else even at his age, but like the typical older brother he picked on his younger siblings, particularly his younger sister Rosalyn. He grew up being the second oldest of 8 children, having one older sister, five younger brothers and one younger sister. He loves to play jokes on them and expose their secrets. One would think that he would have grown up a bit...but he never did. He's still can be very immature at times. Though he is very knowledgeable, the one time he would never pick on his younger brothers and sister was when he was teaching them about his passion. Berries and poffins. After all his entire family had plant related names, that led to him becoming very interested in the berries that grew around the house. Another thing about Sage is that he does care deeply about his family, as much as he picked on his siblings he really does care about them deeply. Having a wife and a child of his own has just made him see that. History: Sage was born in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region the second oldest of 8 children. Growing up he looked up to his older sister Lillian, but he constantly picked on his younger siblings Alder, Ash, Ceder, Oleander, Rowan and finally the second girl and the youngest Rosalyn. He'd play jokes on them like tricking them into doing something to get them in trouble, breaking their toys, and for Rosalyn ripping up any drawings she drew. He got in trouble his fair share of times but he never stopped never changed. Sage never went on his Pokemon Journey, though he did receive a Pokemon from his father. The rules in the house were that it was fine for the boys to have a Pokemon, but his father wouldn't allow Rosalyn to have one, saying it was to dangerous for her and that she would just get hurt. The Pokemon he recieved was a Petilil that he named Blossom. He used his grass type Pokemon to help him study the plants around Pallet Town until he finally moved out when he turned 18. Sage moved to the Sinnoh Region to Floaroma Town where he took over running Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop where he met a young woman named Violet. Within the next year they where married with a baby girl on the way. He would still call home every few months, but not that often and he never visited. In fact the first time he went back home was three years after he moved out when he recieved a frantic phone call from his mother about Rosalyn running away. Once it became clear that she wasn't going to come back a week later, he returned home to Violet and his daughter Jasmine. As the next year passed the flower shop wasn't making much money so he left it in Violet's hands and applied to teach at the Trainer School, planning on sending money to his wife and five year old daughter until he could get a place for them all to live in Kanto. Pokemon: Blossom (Lilligant ♀) Lv. 50 Ability: Chlorophyll Moves: Synthesis, Petal Dance, Quiver Dance, Teeter Dance, GrassWhistle, Healing Wish Category:Character Category:Teacher